buff_correllfandomcom-20200213-history
Correll "buffcorrell" Bufford
Who is buffcorrell? Correll "BUFFDOG" Bufford is better known by his online alias 'buffcorrell'. buffcorrell produces music related content on his YouTube channel, buffcorrell. It is commonly believed that the buffcorrell personality and brand is satirical, however several comments from people claiming to know/have known Correll argue that the channel is a serious representation of him. "LETS GET IT" - The text in the description for every single buffcorrell cover General Information According to Correll's account on ModelMayhem.com , Correll currently resides in Sierra Vista, Arizona however he was raised in Torrance, California, according to his facebook . There is additional information on his ModelMayhem page, however it is incomplete, so the information may not be accurate. According to ModelMayhem, he is 5'8'', and is age 38. His birthday is the 22nd of June, and he attended Buena High School in Arizona. His Facebook specifies that he is a straight male. The aspect of Correll most people notice immediately are his distinctive eyebrows and his iconic hair style. They appear to have been greased and thickened to such a level that they resemble some other material than hair. The hair is one of the key reasons that people have been led to believe that buffcorrell is an elaborate joke, however a comment from a reddit post claiming to be friends with Correll on Facebook claims that the hair is 100% serious and genuine. In an interview he did for Tosh.0, he mentioned the eyebrows were inspired by R. Kelly. YouTube Channels The channel Correll is best known for is the aforementioned buffcorrell channel, however this is not Correll's first known YouTube channel. Correll's first known channel is named "Correll11". The channel was created on April 12th, 2008. The channel has just under 300 subscribers and just over 50,000 views. The content on this channel is much less notable then that on later channels, mostly focusing on videos of him dancing or bodybuilding. The first 6 videos all share the same name "CHECKOUT MY DANCE VIDEOS". The final upload is titled "BODYBULDING UPDATE NOV 23 2008 HAVE NOT WORKED OUT FOR 1 WEEK". It shows Correll as being far less buff than he appears on later channels, indicating that this is only the beginning of his aspiring career as a bodybuilder. The second found channel created by Correll is known as "TheCorrell2011". This channel was created on December 30th 2010, and according to the description on the first public video on the channel, it is Correll's third page. It has amassed 1.6 thousand subscribers and over 400 thousand views. This channel is mostly dedicated to footage of Correll in his underwear, mostly dancing. It is believed this was used as a method of showing his body to potential clients. The first video was uploaded on the date of creation, and the final upload was on September 4th 2011. Despite the age of the channel, it still features the iconic buffcorrell "ey yo whats poppin' its your boy back at it again..." introduction. The channel Correll is best known for is the 'buffcorrell' channel. The name is likely taken from a combination of his first name (Correll) and surname (Bufford), paired with the fact that he desires to be considered 'buff'. This channel was created on September 7th 2011, only three days after abandoning the 'TheCorrell2011' channel. However, rather than focusing on bodybuilding/modelling work, this new channel was to be focused on another passion of Correll's: singing and dancing. The first public upload on this channel is a cover of Whitney Houston's "I will always love you". This video was uploaded on July 16th 2013, almost two years following the creation of the buffcorrell channel. It is possible that there were uploads before this point that have since been removed. The second public upload to this channel is a cover of Beyonce's song "Drunk in love". This video was uploaded on December 9th 2013, and continues to be his most popular video, having amassed over one million views, and 11 thousand dislikes. This is likely the video that brought him attention from external avenues, and is by far his most well known video, with his second most popular cover only having a fraction of the views. Appearances Outside Of YouTube Correll is best known from being featured in an episode of the comedy central television series 'Tosh.0.' According to the YouTube comments on several of Correll's most popular videos, this is where most people know him from. Other than this, there is also a known adult video of Correll online. It is an older video based on Correll's hair and muscles, likely from between 2010-2013. The video is not too explicit, with the camera being a decent distance away. The video shows his posterior and genitals while he dances to the song 'Knock it out the park' by Willie Taylor. A reupload of the video can be viewed here. Category:Characters